But She Remains Standing
by blindredeyes
Summary: His actions hurt her... His betreyal broke her... But she is not to be messed with... Cause everybody knows... Phoenix always rise from its ashes...
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: CID and its characters are the property of FWP. I own nothing, non of us in this archieve do. If I had owned it I wouldn't be here. But yes, this story's plot and few things is my property.

* * *

"Dada, Daya ka phone nai lagg raha. Restaurant ane wala tha, kaha hai?", Muskann worriedly called Abhijeet as Daya was couple of hours late for their date. It was extra weird because he didn't even call to tell that he would be late or won't show up.

"Sayad...ghar gaya hoga...change karke ane ko. Muskann main avi thora busy hu. Baad mein phone karta hu", Abhijeet replied from other side of line.

"Ok dada", Muskann cuts the call.

"Kya karu? Ghar hi jau?... Haan ghar jake surprise karti hu...", then she gets out of the restaurant after placing the order for home delivery.

"Daya v na. Ek phone nai karsakta tha k nai araha hu. Aaj khaer nai uski. Do ghante se wait karr rahi hu. Pr...koi problem ho toh", with these thoughts she got into her car and set off towards his home.

**HOUR LATER**

A silver car passed an almost-empty outgoing highway in high speed. The driver seem to be in blind fury. Her eyes glistened with angry tears. Tears of betrayal, angry on her bling trust.

**RED LIPSTICK, ROSE PETALS, HEART BREAKS**

**I WAS HIS MARLYN MONR**OE

He had expressed his feeling long ago. And she reciprocated his affection. How could anyone reject the feelings of a charming person like him. And then he made her feel like princess.

**BROWN EYES, TUXEDO, FAST CARS**

**JAMES DEAN ON THE LOW**

He had such enchanting nature nature, how could she resist. And being a person of reputation of honest cop, everybody respect him. But today, she knew how black his heart was.

**DEAN ON THE LOW**

He was simply irresistable.

**I ASKED YOU WHATS THE MATTER**

**YOU SAID OH ITS NOTHING AT ALL**

Whenever he cancelled their date, he would make sad face, grave one. His duty was the reason that he couldn't give her time. And she gladly accepted that.

**HEARTS RACING OUT OF CONTROL**

**YOU KNEW THAT I COULDN'T LET IT GO**

Their first kiss and the first time they made love flashed infront of her eyes. He had kissed her so passionately, it held so much desperation. Like he needed a re-assurance. And she, leaving behind all logic, gave up to him, fully.

**YOU USED TO BE THIS BOY I LOVED**

**I USED TO BE THIS GIRL OF YOUR DREAMS**

The heart of all ladies. She fell for his charms and he was the only one she loved. Abd she thought he too had same feelings, she thought she was the girl of his dreams.

In her fit of rage, Muskann increased the volune of her radio. With Rihanna's song blaring, she compared the song with her situation.

**WHO KNEW THE COURSE OF THIS ONE DRIVE**

**INJURED US FATALLY**

And then she came in. Shreya. Hitting on him, crushing immidiately. At first, she was insecure. But he had assured his heart to her. But who knew he was two timing cheat.

And she never understood the satisfied smirk Shreya gave to her. The satisfaction of taking away the guy she loved. And today what she saw, she never ever imagined it. That damned bitch had taken away her Daya.

**YOU TOOK THE BEST YEARS OF MY LIFE**

**I TOOK THE BEST YEARS OF YOUR LIFE**

She had given him her best years. Trying to balance the role of a CID officer and his lady love. Sometimes endangering her career and sometimes even life.

**FELT LIKE LOVE STRUCK ME IN THE NIGHT**

**I PRAY THAT LOVE DON'T STRIKE TWICE**

Yes, love mede her blind. She didn't even hesitate to give up to him physically. Trusting him was biggest mistake of her life. But she isn't giving up. She is not a running away. She will face him, that too with dignity.

She had read in Greek myths, Cupid went around his business blindfolded, may be it was right. But just hoping that by returning she won't fall for him again. She would have to return. She was not a coward. She will face him. But his eyes and lips can;t melt .Not anyone...

**RED LIPSTICK,**  
**ROSE PETALS, HEART BREAKS**

**I WAS HIS MARLYN MONROE**

How dumb she was to never never recognise his facade. He made love to her last night and now he was kissing...yess kissing Shreya.

his taught her a very important N'T TRUST ANYONE.

For crying out loud she was 'tomboy' Muskann. She guess this made her like normal girls. Was she ever that strong what she assumed her to be? Or was it just her imagination.

**BROWN EYES, TUXEDO, FAST CARS**

**JAMES DEAN ON THE LOW**

What changed him, his love? Oh yeah... could she forget that. But was it really shreya or was he un-trust-worthy to begin with.

**WHATS A LOVE WITHOUT TRAGEDY**

**WHATS A LOVE WITHOUT TRAGEDY**

Guess it was the end of Dayauskann. The strongest pair of CID. She laughs sarcastically at the thought.

**MARLYN MONROE**

Hitting the clutch with full strength, she pulled the gear to top level with teary eye. And another stomp on accelerator then her car was on full speed.

**WHATS A LOVE WITHOUT TRAGEDY**

She was so ingrossed in her anger that, she never saw the bridge approach nor the lorry blaring horn till the last minute.

**WHATS A LOVE WITHOUT TRAGEDY**

And before she could control her car, the lorry hit it from the driver side in full force. Glass shattered, metal door of the car embeded to her thigh and spinning out-of-control her car broke the railing of the bridge and plungde into the icey cold water of the lake beneath. The chilly howling overpowering her scream of terror and pain, Whereas finally drowned by the deadly silence of lake water.

* * *

A/N: huhahahaha. blindredeyes is so evil, a dose of anguish awaits you lot. Keep tuning to the 'But She Remains Standing'. Every type of rvws are welcome. Love it, Flame it, scold me for anything thnx for that. N thank you my crime-partner craxzys & especially SS. Yup SS is my partner of this crime. Feel free to flame me, as usual I'll have barbeque with that./Last: Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: STILL, CID IS NOT MINE PROPERTY(let me tell you I don't want it either)**

* * *

The car fell off the bridge, in icy chilled lake with a huge splash. The water was too cold for her. And injured body worked like cherry-on-the-top. She mumbled few colourful curses about Daya and her uncontrolled anger. Yes, piss her off, she goes on a mission to hurt herself.

"WAY TO GO MUSKANN", she screamed as she fumbles with her seatbelt but biting cold was numbing her limbs. The strap doesn't budge.

The seatbelt was supposed to save a rider, now it was drowning her. She gives up the latch but gives a violent jerk to strap. But to no-avail.

…

…

"Ji Muskann ka phone nai lagg raha"

"Phir try karo"

...

"Nai", she looks worriedly.

"Arey Shena ji, apki beti CID officer bannchuki hai. Bachhi nai rahi. Busy hogi ya out-of-range. Itni fikar karna thik nai"

"Par ji, do saal baad hum milne aye usse. Jiss tarah ghar chhodke gayi thi, ajj tak thik se baat nai huyi. Aap baap-beti k jidd k beech, main bechari pissgayi"

"Shena, shaant raho..."

"Nahi rehna mujhe shaant...meri bachhi kisi musibat mein hai...mujhe lagg raha hai...ji aap kuch kijiye na"

…

…

She unwillingly gulped down the water. It was getting really hard to not take the breath. And that bloody seatbelt won't even budge.

…

…

"Sneha ji, aapke paas toh uske kuch colleauge k phone number v honge na? Unhe call kijiye"

"Ji"

She dailled the first number she came across. After few rings it was received.

…

…

"Tu pagal hai Vineet. Wo larki tujhpe fida hogai, flirt karr rahi thi, aur tu ne usse call-girl hi boldia muh pe, revenue minister ki beti hai...janta hai na?"

"Hai toh hai. Tu ne kapre dekhe the uske? Kisi strip dancer jaesi lagg rahi thi. Khud ko dhak kamm rahi thi, dikha jyada rahi thi. Undercover gaye the toh pehchanegi v nai hume"

"Purvi hoti toh aur maja ajata"

"Haan yaar, waese call kiya na usko? Ab kaesi tabiyat hai uss MOTI ki"

"Ha...Ha...tum dono kabhi nai sudhroge... Rajat sir v ajjkal teri wajah se usse moti kehne lage hai. Kal toh almost jhagda hogaya tha"

"Waese uska fever utra?"

"Thik hai wo abb. Aur tu mujhe please distrack karna band karr, main drive karr rahi hu."

"Kyu? Thok degi? Pichli car chase mein pagalon ki tarah drive ki thi tu ne, tab toh bach hi gaye the na. Laga tha k sidha upar pohochne wale hai. Bhagwan k paas"

"Tu jaa apne bhagwan k paas. Main toh yahi rahungi."

"Haan, tujh jaesi bhootini kah jaegi?"

"Vineettttt"

"Jayyyyy, ha ha"

"Chup, ekdaum chup..."

Phone rings.

"Shena aunty...", confusion clearly written across her face.

"Vineet, jara phone receive karde"

PHONE CONVO

"Hello, aunty?"

"Jay beta"

"Kaesi hai aap aunty...aaj achanak mujhe phone? Sab thik toh hai na?"

"Jay beta, kya bolu? Muskann waha hai kay?"

Jay narrowing her brow "Nai toh aunty, ghar gae hogi"

After exhasperated sigh "Hum uske ghar k bahar hi hai beta"

"Aap... Muskann se milne ayi (looks at Vineet with a smile) Uncle v?"

"Ji beta. Pr Muskann nai ayi yaha. Avi tak ghar nai ayi wo"

…

…

She could not hold her breath any longer. Another round of water got in lungs.

No... No... No... She did not want to give up.

It was a losing battle. Inhaled water started to get her dizzy. She entered into sub-concious state. Her effort, to free herslf, slowed down, but didn't stop.

She had always heard that a dying man could see his whole life in flashes like a movie. May be... Maybe that was true.

_Muskann..._

_Beta Muskann...(at first she heard only faint sound of her mom)_

"Mumma"(she sub-conciously calls out)

_Idhar aao...yaha...dhire...dhire.._

She, unwillingly, gulped down mouthful of water.

_She could see a 6-7 years old Muskann on her birthday party, surrounded by her school friends..._

_Muskann cake_

_Wow papa, superman theme_

_Mujhe pata hai meri princess ko kya pasnd hai_

_Papa don't call me princess_

"I'm sorry papa"

_Papa main phas gayi(same 6-7 years old muskann)_

_Kya hua, Muskann?_

_Papa, seat belt nai khul raha_

_Ohh...mera beta phas gaya? Shena dekho_

_Papaaaa_

_Ok beta kholta hu, waese jab main na hunga tab aap kya karogi.._

_simple(pulling out a pocket knife)kaatdungi.._

"Papa"

All of sudden she realised something. Mustering up all energy, she broke a large piece of glass window, when she could not find her pocket-knife. Glass cut her palm, but ignoring it she started the glass on the strap of seat-belt

_Muskann? Kya hua beta?(her mom asks as she sits down on sofa angrily.)_

_Mummy, kal teacher ne apko school bulaya._

_Kyu?_

_Maine ek larke ka sarr for dia._

_Kya?_

_Haan.._

_Kiska? Kyu?_

_Pata nai kaun hai._

_Kya? Tumne usse chot pohochai aur tumhe apne hi classmate ka naam nai pata?_

_Mummy, wo seventh ka larka tha._

_Kya? Musi you are in third standerd, tumne apne se four year senior ka mara?_

_Usne Payal ki tiffin leli, toh maine chinajapti mein ussi tiffinse mardia._

_Payal kaun?_

_First standerd mein parti hai. Mujhe Muski di bolti hai_

_And next day her Papa took all the 'lecture' for the teacher but gave her a thumps-up for defending a young. That was her first step toward fighting against injustice and she started 'judo' very soon.._

Water was slowing down her action. But she kept on going. Flash forwarded to the teenage year.

_Mummy, main thik hu...(she tried to sit upstraight)_

_Muskann...(Her mom could hardly control her her tears, afterall her only daughter was on verge of dying due to fatal dengue fever.)_

_Mum, doctor ne kaha na main thik hojaungi. Aur kaha ke agle mahine se hi apna Judo class re-join karsakti hu._

_Muskann, haan beta aap thik hojaogi._

Then it again went fast like a fast-forward movie and stopped at a particular memory..

_Papa_

_Arey kya hua?_

_Main Mumbai CID join karr rahi hu._

_Congratulations, Princess._

_Papa, not Princess_

_…_

_…_

PHONE CONVO

"Toh beta pata lagado. Bohut bechaini horahi hai"

"Aunty, main dekhti hu"

…

…

"Vineet, Muskann ko phone laga"

...

"Nai", he shakes his head in negetive responce that it was not picked.

"Main mobile company se pata lagata hu"

"Jaldi karr"

After a minute long interrogation, Vineet had surprised look on his face.

"Kya hua?"

"Muskann, Highway no. 13 pr kyu jaegi iss waqt?"

**[Seriously, sorry. I'm not from India, so I'm totally clueless about Maps of Mumbai]**

Without even uttering a word, Jay took a sharp turn compelling Vineet to grab dashboard. Some times his best-friend was scary.

"Vineet, GPS on karr aur location pata karr"

Vineet obligued to her order. Few minutes of restlessness passed through them. Jay was trying to think of a possible cause that drove Muskann to the unusual route, thats when Vineet spoke...

"Muskann ka phone 6 km durr hoga humse. Aur signal bohut tezz jaraha hai. Jay speed badha... Mujhe kuch thik nai lagg raha"

"Kitna tezz hai?"

"Bohut jyada."

Jay hit on the gas pedal to gain more speed. It was un-Muskann-like to drive like that.

"Rukk gaya..."

"Kya?"

"Signal ek jagah rukk gaya."

But she refused to slow down. Something was not right. She thanked her luck that road was empty, whick meant, she did not need to slow down.

…

…

_She laid eyes on her senior. A strong man with a built body. He was a natural charmer. Was she crushing on him?_

"I hate you"

Although she was remarkably slowed down, she did not stop. Driven by anger and hate, she willed her hand to go faster. The broken shard would poke or prick her every now and then. But, she did not stop.

_I love you Muskann.(she was on the beach with him. After a month a of working together, he asked her to be his girlfriend)._

_I love you too, Daya sir._

"I'll never forgive you, Daya."

Next memory hit her with full force. And she wished, she could undo it.

_Papa, main usse pyaar karti hu._

_Wo tumhare liye thik nai hai._

_Papa main apna decision khud lesakti hu. Koi bachhi nai hu main. Sahi-Galat ka fark janti hu main._

_Tumhara baap hu main. Wo tumhare liye sahi nai hai, bas._

_Main uske bina nai rehsakti._

_Tum uske sath relation todd rahi ho, baat khatam.(Muskann gave a angry stern glare to Major Verma and whirled around to face her mom.)_

_Mom...(after a pause)...main jaa rahi hu._

_Kaha?(her mom gave a bewildered look)_

_Ghar chod'ke(her eyes were brimmed with angry tears)_

_Muskann, beta..._

_Mom, main Daya ko nai chod sakti._

_Beta meri baat suno..._

_Jane do Sneha...Maa-Baap k chaw k se jyada wo pyaara hai abb...tut'ke ayegi...phir hosh ayega_…

"Papa...dhoke ka tappar pada hai...hosh agaya...I'm sorry"

_That night she stormed into his house and broke down. Cried on his shoulder. And he kissed away her tears, soothing her. One thing led to other and they made for first time._

"Main jinda bachi...Toh tu nai bachega..."

Seatbelt had started to wear down under her constant grinding. But she was too. She was slowing down as the lake water lulled her eternal sleep. But she was determined, as long as she breathed, she would fight.

_Muskann was walking to the door after parking her car, then she heard a woman giggle. She was unsure of what was going on. Daya had guest? But it could be danger too, afterall danger was unwelcomed guest with the profession they chose. She crept to the window to peek inside. And she wished she never had. It felt as if someone snatched the ground under her feet._

_There on sofa of living room sat her Daya with Shreya, making out, half dressed. That definitely surpassed friendly peck.._

"One thing...for sure...I am...gonna...kill you"

…

…

They neared a bridge over a lake...signal was still on the range of bridge. That when she saw it. A lorry side lined after a crash. Driver was out-of-sight, may be run-away. Stone railing was broken broken forcefully and it seed like some vehicle had dropped into the lake. First name to cross their mind was...

MUSKANN

No, not her please, anyone else. She knew it was a selfish wish. Though she was praying for her friend's safety, she knew, it was her.

Animal in her kicked in. Time to tackle grim again. A feral growl built in her throat but with Vineet beside, she suppressed it. Now was not the time to scare the kid. She hit the brakes without slowing down and before the car could come to complete halt, she stepped out. Vineet grabbed the controls with shocked look. He watched her terrified.

Without any hesitation she stepped out of the moving car and run to the edge of bridge. Yes, a car had fallen. Her animal instincts knew it was Muskann. She, sometimes wished, herself to be proven wrong. Without even hesitation she dived into the january chilled lake with a remarkable speed. She prayed that Musi fought and was still fighting. She was an atheist but she believed in fate. She was the one driven by destiny, after all. With a huge splash, she entered water and started the search. She was really thankful to her body anatomy and of-course 'Sam' for proving excellent vision in the dark.

…

…

That's it, strap gave-in to her efforts and it snapped. But the large of door embeded in her thigh was forbidding her of any movement. It was too painful. She was losing it.

…

…

Jay saw the car at bottom of the lake, and by the look of it, she was still inside. Picking up speed, she swam towards the fallen automobile. And without delaying any further peeled out the roof in-an-instant.

…

…

Muskann was sure that it was her end. Because she was hallucinating that her friend Jay had come to her rescue. But that was impossible. As no-one knew about her whereabouts, and it was too early to register her disappearance. But the thing that convinced her sub-conscious mind that she was losing it, was when 'Hallucination Jay' tore-off the roof of the car like a banana peel.

**[Car scene inspiration: 'The White Rose' chapter 15/16 by 'Jessemudflap']**

Jay grabbed her but the door was stuck to her thigh. She struggled a little to free Muskann from the metal chunk without injuring her further. And mind you, it was almost impossible. Oh! how she wished she could just melt down the door, but damn... Muskann was not her 'collaeuge'. And after few more carefull struggles, she was able to free her. But a shard remained embeded, since Jay had to break the metal.

**[Injury inspiration: Mallory's injury in 'The White Rose']**

And as fast as she could, Jay swam to the dry land. It was not easy. Body numbing cod had started effecting her. It was really difficult to burn up her blood to heat her body. Really, why did she have to dive head-first into the water at the first place? Oh yeah, for Muskann. Fast and cautious, she dragged Muskann to the bank.

She had gulped down too much water, bleeding profusely and was on brink of passing out. And Jay too was not in good shape. But she knew, if Muskann closes her eyes, she might never wake up. This was fatal situation. Then she started pushing out water from her lungs and blowing breathe into her. First steps to provide 'Artificial Respiration' for drowning person. But Muskann was barely co-operating and closing her eyes..

'No..no..no..she can't close her eyes'

~ SLAP ~

She gave a tight slap to Muskann. That stinging pain didn't let her close her eyes. And Jay started again. Round by Round, Muskann spluttered out lake water. And slowly Jay filled warm breathe in her. But it was not enough. Jay knew it. Muskann was slowly getting hypothermia. If they didn't do something quick...speaking of 'THEY', where was Vineet?

"Jay?", she heard him call her name. He came down crashing.

"Vineet...samhal ke"

"Main thik hu, Muskann toh behos hai, aur apni halat dekh..."

"Tu gadi ghuma. Hospital phone karr. Main lati hu isse"

He wanted to protest. Because carrying a full-grown woman was not walk-in-the park, if you yourself are freezing. But he knew it will only delay. So he turned around and ran to the car.

And to his amazement, his best friend emerged with Muskann in bridal style with practised ease. He shrugged it off as adranaline rush.

And then the journey begin. Vineet drove in mad rush. And Jay kept Muskann awake. Both the women were soaked to the bone.

"Muskann, please don't die on us. Baat karr mujhse...kyu gayi waha...?"

Vineet barely could listen raspy voice of Muskann. Jay put her ear near her lips. Muskann could hardly talk..

"Dhoka hua mera sath...Daya...cheat...Shreya..."

Jay instructed Vineet to drive faster. All the way, Jay didn't let her close her eyes. Rubbing her friends palms and feet to keep her warm, and tying a long piece of cloth to slow the bleeding.

Finally they reached hospital. And all was a rush. Doctor rushed Muskann to OT and they waited... Vineet wanted Jay to have herself checked and treated. So brought another nurse but she scared the poor nurse away.

Vineet was not sure what his best friend was thinking. Warily they waited. He forcefully got her to wrap a hospital blanket around her.

An hour...A long and painful hour later...doctor came out with relieved expression. Both the officer were anxious. They wanted to wait for doctor's verdict before calling up others.

"Aap loag shaant rahiye, operation successful raha. Abb wo khatre se bahar hai."

Her eyes shined with mischief and gratefulness.

"Thank you doctor", then doctor walked off to prepare reports.

"Tu ghar jaa, Jay", Vineet turns to her with worried eyes.

"Nai main thik hu, Vineet. Main yahi rehti hu. Tu thak gaya hoga. Ek kaam karr, tu ghar jakar aram karle, kal aajana"

"Tu bakwas band karr. Apni halat dekhi hai? Bhigi billi jaesi lagg rahi hai", she gave the wicked smirk at the statement but supressed the contented purr. And Vineet was going on "Tu ghar jaa. Aram karr. Kal subah ajana. Warna tujhe v admit karna padega."

"Pr Vineet..."

"Yani k tu mujhe apna BF nai manti?"

"Kya? Maine kab kaha k tu mera boyfriend hai?"

"Toh maine kab kaha k main boyfriend hu tera, main toh best friend ki baat karr raha tha.", Vineet gave a smirk at her confused look. He assuringly put his hands on her shoulders and said "Tu jaa, Main Hu Naa"

Now she felt really drained. Vineet had unknowing taken all weight off of her shoulder.

"Tu dekh lega na?"

"Haan baba. Tu jaa."

"Ok, main doctor se milkr jati hu."

"Thik hai. Ghar jatey hi so jaana."

"Sure.", with that she walked away to the doctor.

…

…

"Claw"

A tiny feline with abnormal reflexes came in through the open window, at the sharp call. She knew she was required. Her mistress would never summon her unless absolute stealth, cunningness or infiltration was required. After all, she was best spy of the feline-squad. She let out a low growl. Her green iris looking quite intimadating in the pitch darkness she was standing, in the corner where darkness prevailed.

"Claw, I got a job for you, here (showing a photo) look at this woman. I want every damned detail onher. Where she goes, whom she meets, what she does, everything. In a summary, shadow her every action"

She responded in the affermative way and leapt out of the same window.

Then she picked up the discarded phone from the couch. Collecting her wet hair in her headband she dailed a number.

"Gemini?"

"Greeting are in order ma'm. How may I h..."

"Stop this nonsense."

"Kay, Commander. What do you need us to do?"

"Spy on senior Inspector Daya"

"Wow...full freedom? Can do in our style?"

"I want to know every little affair he has. If you could, find his lovers. And..."

"Aye Aye Captain...sorry commander, This is gonna be so much fun...", they chorused and line went dead.

She loved her officers. They were kiddish, responsible, deadly, and liked all the thrill risk brought with it, on any mission they d this squad, who had followed her, was special. 'Leo' had made sure that she was accompanied by one of the best. And 'Gemini' were best of spies, and seductive too. Y...

…

…

"Oho, Daya sir ko phone kardeta hu. Unko kaha pata hoga k Muskann ka accident hogaya hai. Bata deta hu", Vineet decided to call Daya, quite clueless to cause this fatal outcome.

"Daya sir, Vineet here. Muskann ka accident hua hai, aap hospital ajaeye..."

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! Another angsty intsallment of 'But She Remains Standing'. Yep now you can breath as Muskann DID NOT DIE. Vineet didn't know what happened and called Daya. Will Drama breakout in hospital corridor? Someone let two set of spies out on a mission. Muskann almost re-united with her family but I had to intervine with evil plot and ruin it. I hope Muskann doesn't kill me, else there will be no one to complete my fics. Now you know the theme. As usual I tried a little cliffhanger to hang you lots.

*sponserd by: fanfiction, co-sponsered by:FWP, powered by: CID, Crime-partner: subhsresaha*

**P.S:** guys wanting 'DTS' update, will have to wait longer, cz mine many stories are pending. And on top of that many of you requested for romance. And seriously, I suck at Fluff and Romance. Subtle, one-sided PoV rom is ok with me. Ask for tragedy, I can give you my best and wildest story, but rom is difficult so I need more time. Still I'm working on your request but I'm going painfully slow. Please be patient. :)

**Spoiler for next chapter (**by subhsresaha**): **Musi behaves normal with daya as if she never found out about his cheating coz she is in hospital… & nobody will believe her…

So, what has happened to Musi? Has she got some head injury ? Why she was acting normally with Daya unlike the others.. Oho no! MEMORY LOSS? :o :o

**LAST: READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
